peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Radio Luxembourg Tracklistings 6
The following tracklistings are taken from the Decktician Logs, Vol. 2 (i), which covers Peel’s shows on Radio Luxembourg over the period January-June 1972. Please see Ken Garner’s message to the Peel Mailing List for further details. *Many thanks to Decktician, Ken for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *Please add additional release/label information and links if known. (left side of sheet 6) A (numbered 1-15) *Bill Oddie: On Ilkla Moor Baht 'At (single) Dandelion *Alice Cooper: Grande Finale (LP – School's Out) Warner Bros. (released 1972; entered UK charton 22 July 1972) *Misunderstood: Children Of The Sun (single) Fontana (released Feb 1969) *Gong: Dynamite (LP – Camembert Electrique) Byg Actuel (released in France in 1971; re-released in 1974 by Virgin in the UK, for 49p) *Gong: I Am Your Animal (LP – Camembert Electrique) Byg Actuel *Gong: Wet Cheese Delinium (LP – Camembert Electrique) Byg Actuel *Chuck Berry: Let’s Boogie (LP – The London Chuck Berry Sessions) Chess (released 1972) *Barclay James Harvest: Early Morning (single) Parlophone (released 26 Apr 1968) *Roxy Music: If There Is Something (LP – Roxy Music) Island (released 16 June 1972) *Mickey's Mates: Minnie’s Yoo-Hoo (7" single - Mickey's Mates/ Jeromy), (1972), Buena Vista DF 483 A guess; originally posted as 'Walt Disney?: Minnie's Yoo-Hoo - single' *James Gang: Madness (LP – Straight Shooter) ABC Rec. (released 1972) *Santo & Johnny: “Wet Of The Jungle” (LP – ) Unknown *Yardbirds:? (LP – ) Unknown *Steam Engines: The Last Chapter (LP) - A Collection Of Steam Locomotive Stereophonic Recordings (1972) - Golden Guinea Rec. GSGL 10486 (a guess) *Country Joe McDonald: Tricky Dicky (LP –Incredible! Live!) Vanguard (released 1972) B'' (numbered unknown) *Rod Stewart: Twisting The Night Away (LP – Never A Dull Moment) Mercury (''released July 1972) (entered UK Charton 5 August 1972) *Bridget St John: To Leave Your Cover (LP – Thank You For) Dandelion (released 1972) *Rod Stewart: You Wear It Well (LP – Never A Dull Moment) Mercury (released July 1972) *Jimmy Reed: Down In Virginia (LP – Big Boss Man) Ronn (released 1972; this LP is '''a guess') '' *Rod Stewart: Angel (LP – Never A Dull Moment) Mercury (released July 1972) (right) A (numbered 1-14) *Rod Stewart: I’d Rather Go Blind (LP – Never A Dull Moment) Mercury (released July 1972) *Shadows: Man Of Mystery (LP - Cliff Richard Featuring The Shadows - The Cliff Richard Story) World Rec./EMI (released Feb. 1972) *Cliff Richard & the Shadows: We Say Yeah (LP - Cliff Richard Featuring The Shadows - The Cliff Richard Story) World Rec./EMI (released Feb. 1972) *Flying Burrito Brothers: Devil In Disguise (LP - The Last Of The Red Hot Burritos) A&M (released May 1972) *Flying Burrito Brothers: Six Days On The Road (LP - The Last Of The Red Hot Burritos) A&M (released May 1972) *Flying Burrito Brothers: My Uncle (LP - The Last Of The Red Hot Burritos) A&M (released May 1972) *Flying Burrito Brothers: Dixie Breakdown (LP - The Last Of The Red Hot Burritos) A&M (released May 1972) *Mick Grabham: On Fire For You Baby (single) UA (June 1972) *Jimmy Reed: Boogie In The Dark (LP - Big Boss Man) Ronn (released 1972; this LP is '''a guess')'' *Jimmy Reed: Found LoveOriginally posted as "True Love", but Found Love seems more likely and lyrics feature repeated refrain "I found true love." Both Found Love and the previous track played on the show, Boogie In The Dark, are found on Jimmy Reed at Carnegie Hall, although they don't follow on that album, which Peel did play tracks from on various occasions down the years. (LP - ) *Pink Floyd: Let There Be More Light (LP - A Saucerful Of Secrets) EMI Columbia (released 1968) *Flying Burrito Brothers: Losing Game (LP - The Last Of The Red Hot Burritos) A&M (released May 1972) *Flying Burrito Brothers: Ain’t That A Lot Of Love (LP - The Last Of The Red Hot Burritos) A&M (released May 1972) *Rudolf Kenacci: Harpsichord Music (LP - ) Unknown B (numbered 1-9) *McKendree Spring: God Bless The Conspiracy (LP - McKendree Spring 3) Decca/MCA (released 1972) *Rolling Stones: Rocks Off (LP - Exile On Main Street) Rolling Stones (released 12 May 1972) *Shadows: The Rise And Fall Of Flingel Bunt (LP - Cliff Richard Featuring The Shadows - The Cliff Richard Story) World Rec./EMI (released Feb. 1972) *Jimi Hendrix: Straight Ahead (LP - Cry Of Love) Track (released 1971) *Stoneground: Corina (LP - Family Album) (released 1971) *Rod Stewart: You Wear It Well ((LP – Never A Dull Moment) Mercury (released July 1972) *John Peel: Xylophone Interlude (studio) *Flying Burrito Brothers: Ain’t That A Lot Of Love (LP - The Last Of The Red Hot Burritos) A&M (released May 1972) *Man: Spunk Box (LP – Greasy Truckers Party) United Artists UDX 203/4 (released 28 April 1972) END Footnotes Category:Radio Luxembourg Category:1972 Category:Peel shows Category:Not Available